


A Day off for the Winchesters

by DoNotPullTheBeigeLever, WereDonkey



Series: Bored in History [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boats, fish guts, good-intentioned kidnapping, this is what boredom creates, utter nonesense, we are really very sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotPullTheBeigeLever/pseuds/DoNotPullTheBeigeLever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereDonkey/pseuds/WereDonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to a surprise, Sam is confused, and the angels do some (good-intentioned) kidnapping</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day off for the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> So, first off we'd like to apologise for this  
> it hasn't been edited, although we did attempt to fix up the spelling  
> this just sort of happened and we decided we may as well post it
> 
> History class last year was not something either of us paid enough attention in and so we abused our school emails in order to write this back and forth  
> it is complete nonesense and also the first fanfic WereDonkey has ever attempted
> 
> The parts in bold were written by DoNotPullTheBeigeLever and the un-bolded parts are WereDonkey's contributions

**Dean woke to the sound of breaking glass. Rubbing his eyes to wake himself he drowsily detangled his legs from the bed sheets.**

**"Sam?" Dean sighed**

He sat up and rubbed a hand over his face. He looked up and frowned.

“Sam, you there?”

No one answered.

**Looking around the room he didn't notice his brother anywhere.**

**Sighing once again he made his way to Sam’s bed looking for**

His brother’s phone. There it was, lying on his bed.

Where had Sam gone? He wouldn’t have left without it.

**Shaking his head at the possibilities of Sam randomly either combusting or disappearing, Dean just sat down on his brother’s bed, only to be zapped suddenly to a boat in the middle of the sea**

**"Cas what the hell?" was dean's first sentence after slipping over**

Fish guts. Cas smiled at him from the deck chair he was sun baking on.

“hello dean”

**"Uh, Cas?" Dean asked as suddenly a coconut with a straw appeared**

**"WHERE THE FUCK IS SAM?"**

“Sam is currently busy and will not be joining us.” Cas said and another deck chair appeared. “Please, sit.”

**“** **wait, what do you mean by 'Busy'? Cas, What the hell?" Dean asked as he reluctantly sat down on a deck chair**

“I mean he is otherwise occupied and does not require your attention. I, on the other hand, do.”

Dean blinked as Cas handed him a second coconut.

**Dean automatically turned away blushing.**

**"I, what am I doing here?" he took a sip of the coconut juice and was mildly surprised. It wasn't as bad at the thought it would be.**

“We thought you boys could use a break from all the world saving.” Cas said, smiling.

**Dean smiled back awkwardly "Uh, thanks Cas." He suddenly looked back to the reclining Angel in sudden shock**

**"Wait, what do you mean by 'We'? who else is helping us 'relax'?" Dean growled**

**"Uh, I don't want you to be upset, though you did seem to like my brother...more his style than anything"**

**Dean shut his eyes in annoyance "oh god..."**

“Dean,” Cas said sternly, frowning at him. “You are not allowed to become stressed. Forget about everything else except relaxing.”

Dean grumbled a little but eventually lent back, closed his eyes and fell asleep, Cas watching over him

 

Meanwhile, Sam was very confused.

**Sam stared up at the disco ball above him**

**"What.........?"**

Old disco music was playing and lights flashed.

He spun, looking for anything to explain how he got there. This was very confusing.

**Hearing music play behind him, Sam was suddenly aware of someone standing behind him, turning around, Sam found himself face to face with Gabriel who was wearing a tuxedo**

“Heya Sam,” he said winking.

For a full 3 minutes Sam just stared, Gabriel smiling widely at him.

“Wha… What!?”

**"Sam, Sam, Sammy Sam. I'm here to help you get your mind of things, to have a break"**

**Sam just stared at Gabriel. "What the hell?” Sam said defensively "Uh,  why do you have me in some random.... random... Where are we?" he asked in wonder turning around, surveying the room**

**Sam looked around the dimly lit dance hall, lush couches and tables covered in delicious food surrounded him.  
"you have got to be kidding me." He said finally as Gabriel stood in the middle of it, looking quite proud.**

**"I made it myself"**

**Smiling Sam turned around "this isn't going to uh 'help' me relax, man' Sam crossed his arms  
Oh and where is Dean?"**

**Gabriel just clicked his fingers, the room wavered and they were suddenly in a high-rise apartment building, sun shining in, reflecting off the glass walls.**

**"wow"**

**"yeah, I figured you wouldn't be relaxed that way... a man can try" Gabriel sighed suddenly in his usual clothing and sitting on the couch**

Sam walked over to the window to look out over the city.

“You still haven’t told me where Dean is,” he said

Gabriel laughed. “Never mind, he’s fine. Better than fine if my brother has his way.”

**"wait, your...oh Cas" Sam nodded and looked around the room again.**

**"So why did Cas want to uh, give us a break?"**

**"Well, Cassy thought you needed it..."**

“…what with all the world-saving you’ve been doing lately.”

Sam huffed in agreement and collapsed into an armchair.

“Well whatever your reasoning, I could certainly enjoy a break,” he sighed.

**"We don't need a break Cas!" Dean yelled honestly aggravated**

**"Dean, you have been so focused on-"**

**"I don't care Cas!" Dean stood back up and slipped again "we were-"**

**"You don't care! That’s WHY" Cas calmly replied "I care so much about your and Sam's wellbeing that I honestly have no idea how you do not see that even YOU need a break"**

Dean closed his eyes and sighed.

“The monsters don’t take a break Cas. So we don’t have the option either. It’s our job, saving people, hunting things”

“You won’t be any good to any one if you exhaust yourself,” Cas said. “one day won’t make a difference”

**Dean sat down in obvious exhaustion "Yeah, I guess I guess you** **’** **r** **e** **right..."**

**Sighing, Dean rubbed his eyes "Can I at least eat breakfast?"**

**"Oh yes, right. Sorry"**

Cas procured a banana from his coat pocket.

“Here,” he said.

Dean looked sceptically at the bruised yellow… thing.

“Uh, can I have some actual food please. I’m a warrior I can’t live off this rabbit food.”

“Dean rabbits don’t eat bananas.”

**The banana disappeared suddenly and Dean turned to look at Cas apologetically.**

**" Sorry Cas, uh.... I meant some _proper_ food... you know... like-"**

**"Yes, I am sorry Dean I forget" Dean laughed**

Suddenly a table appeared before, covered from edge to edge with food of all different types. Bacon, eggs – in every way imaginable, sausage, pancakes, even a turduken (not that dean was comfortable eating _that_ )

He sat blinking for a bit before finding his voice again, “awesome.”

**Sitting down on the deck chair in front of him, Dean went straight to the bacon and eggs.  
"Cas, you are awesome,"  Dean picked up the cutlery in front of him "I bet Sam isn't even eating this well... "**

**Dean looked at Cas "Or maybe he is....Gabriel _did_ have a way for class"**


End file.
